My Christmas Wish
by iloveuboy29
Summary: "You'll never know, there might be a surprise waiting for you." My Christmas wish is; for my boyfriend to be here with me after 3 months of separation.


**My Christmas Wish**

One-Shot

3 months has passed...

3 months ago I left Japan and traveled all the way to California as a foreign exchange student.

3 months has passed since the last time I saw my friends..

I have been away from my hometown for 3 months...

I have been away from my lover of 3 months...

"Hurry up, Sakura!" my dorm mate, Aya, banged my door. "You don't want to be late!"

I slowly sat up from my bed. Across me was by full-length mirror, and boy was I shocked to see that monster inside it. My hair was poking out in all the wrong angles, I had bags under my eyes and... is that saliva trail. So not attractive.

I hopped out of bed and immediately cursed whoever was responsible for the interior designer of our dorm for leaving the floors tiled and not carpeted.

Once I have turned the knob of my door, the first thing I saw was my dorm mate Aya. She had her hand on one hip and her electric blue eyes were glaring daggers at me.

"Don't you know what time it is?" she hissed at me.

"It's...um- -"

"It's 11:38 for pete's sake!" she interjected.

I stared blankly at her. "So?" I yawned.

Aya gasped at me, "So? Don't 'so' me! We are supposed to go gown shopping... I hope you didn't forget." she told me as she walked away and into her room.

I stared at the space for quite some time, until the idea just struck me. And soon I found myself shuffling on the floor as if I time bomb was going to explode and I was on panic mode.

"Oh y-yeah! I'll be ready in 10 minutes. I promise." I called out while I was grabbing my towel from behind my door and I sprinted towards the bathroom.

_'Oh, shucks...' _I thought to myself, _'I completely forgot' _I mentally whacked myself with frying pan for forgetting about this day.

Aya and I have planned that we are going gown shopping this afternoon of December 23rd for the Christmas Ball that will be held tomorrow evening.

And did I mention I do not have gown here in California, that is why it is really important for me to go gown shopping. Unless, I want to go to tomorrow's event looking like weird girl with pink hair wearing jeans and a shirt on a formal event. Not!

I hopped in the shower and let the warm water run on my head the down towards my back, I took a quick shower which didn't last for 10 minutes since I am not a real big fan of baths during the winter.

As soon as I was done dressing myself and combing hair, I grabbed my bag and some important things on my desk and jammed them all into my pink handbag.

"I'm ready!" I announced as I got out of my room and into our small living room

"Well, it's about time." Aya said as she looked at her watch. Aya met my eyes and flashed me a smile. "C'mon, Cinderella, let's go hunting down that dress of yours."

* * *

As Aya and I were strolling in the mall, passing by a lot of stores that sell a lot of cute gowns, something caught the corner of my eye which made me stop walking and stare at the boy for a while.

A few feet away from me, even though it was crowded... I swear I saw my boyfriend. Same physical structure, not too thin and not too muscular, same jet black hair that's sticks up at the back of his...

"Sasuke?" I thought out loud.

"What?" Aya asked me.

I turned to look at Aya with my eyes wide open. "My boyfriend," I started. "he's here..."

Aya widen her eyes as well. "R-really?" then she let out a small shaky laugh. "Wh-where is he?" she asked me.

"He's over there." I pointed at the last place I saw my boyfriend, but to my surprise he was gone, and instead I was pointing at a bald old man who was glaring at me.

"Sakura!" Aya scolded. "Don't point at random people, it's rude."

I stared at the man who was still glaring. "But... I swear he was..."

Aya shook her head disapprovingly. "Maybe you just miss him so much and you start imagining that he's here when clearly he's not, since he has exams back in Japan, remember?"

I sighed. "Yeah... maybe you're right."

Maybe my friend is right. Maybe I just miss him too much to think that he is here in California when we are miles apart.

"Oh yeah..." Aya said as she snapped her finger as if she just remembered something, "Sakura, what do you want for Christmas, hmm?"

I looked at m friend quizzically, and gave her a small smile.

"Anything will do..."

If I told her what my Christmas wish is I would just keep hoping that it will happen, when it is clear to me that it won't. Even though it hurts me to accept this sad truth, I know that I would be spending my first Christmas without the man I love.

Because my Christmas wish is; for Sasuke to be here with me.

* * *

December 24

10:00 pm

"Do I have something on my face?" Aya asked as she pointed on her cheek.

I chuckled. "No Aya, you look fine." I reassured her for the nth time.

"Alright girls!" Aya's dad announced as we slowed down in front of the main gate of one of the finest 5 star hotel in California. "Here we are! Now Aya..."

And then he went on saying the stuff that Aya should remember, what she was supposed to do, and stuff that she weren't supposed to do.

"And don't forget to have fun and enjoy the night!" he shouted as we got off the car.

"How I wish..." I muttered to myself, but unfortunately Aya had to have bionic ears so she heard what I said and turned to me with a small frown.

"Hey, cheer up!" she told me as she lifted my chin so I can meet her eyes. "C'mon, smile and live a little, Cinderella."

I sighed. "Will you stop calling me Cinderella?"

Aya laughed. "Well you do look like Cinderella, only with pink hair and electric green eyes."

"Which is exactly why I do not look like Cinderella." I sighed.

Aya bit the corner of her lip as she tried to look at the similarities between Cinderella and I.

"You have hair-do as her." she pointed out.

I sighed once more. It was pointless to have an argument with her.

"I'm kidding." she said as she patted my shoulder. "Although, I'm serious about you cheering up and enjoying the night. You'll never know, there might be a surprise waiting for you." she winked and wave her hand at me as she walked away. "Ciao!"

I stared at her re-treating back and tried to think about what she had just told me. What was she talking about surprises? I shook my head, maybe it was just Aya being the same old weird Aya.

* * *

We danced and party-ed the whole night, Christmas songs were played on the speaker. So for, I was enjoying myself as I chow down at the food from the buffet table. Thankfully, I wasn't the only eating like pig there were many people doing the same - the forever alone this Christmas people - are with me so I'm fine with it.

Not once did, I step foot on the dance floor. Not once did I entertain male students who wanted to dance with me tonight. Because it feels wrong for me to dance with somebody I don't like, we'll just wasting time anyway.

"You enjoying the night?" Aya asked as she sat down next with me.

I smiled at her. "If you call eating out almost all the food fun, then yeah I'm having a blast." I said sarcastically.

Aya laughed and I scowled at her. She was about to say something else when the MC suddenly spoke.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen." he started. "Are you guys enjoying the night?"

And all the kids howled and said 'yes'. It was crazy.

"Oh yeah!" the MC howled as well. "Well anyways enough for that." He pulled out his hand and looked at his watch. "We got a few minutes till Christmas everybody. So boys, ready your mistletoes. But before all that," he paused for awhile to catch his breath. It was obvious the MC himself was excited as well. "We have a group of people that came all the way from the Japan, they are here to sing for us. So ladies and gentlemen let us welcome..."

I don't know why but my heart just suddenly started to beat fast.

"The Unknown!"

The Unknown? It was a weird name for a band, a name that made me want to laugh at them. maybe another crappy amateur band?

Soon 5 people were out on the stage already, they wore tuxedos and weird masks. Now I see why they are called 'The Unknown'

_"Didn't know what to get you_

_Ordinary just wouldn't do_

_But I just found the perfect gift for you"_

As soon as I hear the voice, I took back what I said. The voice was deep, husky, and at the same time soft. The voice was amazing and it was... familiar? I think I heard that voice already? My memory is quite blurred, but I swear the voice is familiar...

Aya nudged me. "You okay?" she asked me.

I nodded my head slowly, still looking at the man singing.

_"Now I got it all ready_

_But it's not wrapped in red or green_

_Come and sit down beside me here_

_Underneath the Christmas tree"_

Then for some unknown reason, couples were starting to go on the dance floor. Swaying and dancing like it was one of those romantic-prom songs.

_"We've got mistletoe and firelight_

_On this cold December night"_

The singer started to descend the stage and started walking, the spotlight following him. And on the background I can hear girls swooning, like he was some kind of popstar. They couldn't even see his face! Although his physical structure was amazing, not too thin not too muscular...

_"The snow outside will set the mood_

_As I sing my song for you_

_I hear church bells a-ringin'_

_Carolers are singing harmony with me now_

_You are looking so lovely, yeah_

_Even if the lights go out"_

My heart started to beat faster and faster inside my ribcage.

'It can't be...' I thought to myself. But a part of me was hoping...

_"We've got mistletoe and firelight_

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside will set the mood_

_As I sing my song for you"_

And before I knew it, people parted their ways and another spotlight was on me. I squinted a little as I pulled my hand over my forehead.

He was wearing a black mask with navy blue designs. His eyes were mesmerizing in the shade of charcoal grey. His mask was from his forehead and all the way down to his nose so only his lips were seen.

But even though his lips and eyes were the only one that I can see, I'd know that face anywhere...

_"You're so beautiful_

_I only hope you see what I see _

_Every word is meant to show you how much you mean to me"_

He was now standing right in front of me. Jade meeting onyx for the first time in three months of separation.

He reached out his hand and cupped my cheek as his thumb wiped away the tears, that I didn't even realize were falling out of my eyes.

_"We've got mistletoe and firelight_

_On this cold December night"_

He grabbed my hand, as he pulled me all the way to the center where the ceiling was made out of glass and you can see the moon shining down on us and the snow falling.

And there we danced under the moonlight while he was singing. This was probably the greatest romantic gesture he has ever made for me.

_"The snow outside will set the mood_

_As I sing my song..."_

I pulled him into a tight hug, and I can hear his heart beating so fast, he was probably nervous, but he didn't want to show it because he always act cool around people.

_"We've got mistletoe and firelight _

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside will set the mood_

_As I sing my song, sing my song for you..."_

People clapped and howled as I sniffed and looked up at him.

He smiled down at me and I broke into a shaky laugh.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura..." he said over the lapel.

I broke out of the hug, but his hands just transferred on my waist keeping us close.

I cupped his cheeks with both my hands and I smiled at him as well. "Merry Christmas..." I whispered.

I pulled out his mask, and there I saw the face that I was longing to see. The face of Sasuke Uchiha, my boyfriend.

And even though I knew it was him, I still let out a quiet gasp, and he just chuckled.

_"You'll never know, there might be a surprise waiting for you." _So this was the surprise, Aya was talking about. I searched for Aya in the crowd and there she was standing by the stage.

She spread her arms and mouthed 'Surprise!' I chuckled at her.

"Aya sent us here." Sasuke informed me.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "She did?" I asked in disbelief. "And who's us?"

"Merry Christmas Sakura!" I looked over at the stage and saw Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru waving at me. I should've known, if Sasuke was here then so were his friends.

They pointed over at the left side and I followed to where they were pointing.

And there I saw Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, even my parents were there and they all shouted:

"Surprise!" in unison. Yup, I was getting quite a lot of surprises this Christmas.

"Aya said you missed us pretty bad, especially me." then he looked into my eyes and smirked. "She said _I_ am your Christmas wish."

I blushed as the other kids laughed and giggled. Because apparently, he was still wearing the lapel.

"Sh-shut up."

He finally broke of the hug and pinched my cheeks. "You're so cute when you blush the same color as your hair."

"Hey!" and this time I swear I blushed even harder.

"Oh, and Sakura..." he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him and muttered, "What?"

He pulled something out of his pocket and he just held it above our heads.

He smirked as I raised my brow at him. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Why don't you go check it out yourself." he said smugly.

And being the fool that I was I looked up and was confused for a moment. "Is that... mistletoe?"

But instead of answering my question...

I felt his lips crash onto mine as I closed my eyes and he closed his

And I swear I heard fireworks exploding in the background.

I smiled in between our kiss, because my Christmas wish was finally fulfilled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So yeah, I was supposed to post this on Christmas day... but I didn't exepect that I would be busy with my gifts. ahaha. I was so overjoyed okay? xD And then I told myslef that I am going to post this on the 26th, 27th, 28th, but I just forgot about it... so I am sorry! But hey, it's never too late for Christmas, eh?**

**BTW, I have never been to a Christmas Ball or any other ball there is. So yeah, I have no idea what happens in a ball, and this story just popped out of my head.**

**And! I have written this Note to also tell you guys that I'm Still Alive! And I will be updating my stories. I promise all of my stories will be updated within the week, so watch out okay ;) And hopefully, by the end of 2013, all of my stories are finished as well :))**

_**Song Title: My Song For You by Bridgit Mendler ft Shane Harper (I'm a Disney kid okay?)**_


End file.
